The present invention relates to a headlight arrangement for vehicles, and particularly for power vehicles with a light source and a reflector forming a light beam for illuminating a roadway.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The light distribution produced by such arrangements is determined by the measuring instructions of respective ECE regulation and is a compromise of different factors which influence the travelling conditions. In these arrangements the once fixed light distribution, particularly in extreme weather conditons in which a desired illumination of the roadway is indispensable, can be not optically sound. This makes harder the vehicle steering and leads to risky and accident prone traffic situations.